


Of Royal obligations and a night's promise

by HerInnerWolf



Category: The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Harry Potter References, Teasing, They are King and Queen, and have been married for some months, misleading title, quirky willow, robert is amused and in awe of his wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-21 18:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerInnerWolf/pseuds/HerInnerWolf
Summary: Robert and Willow have to attend a Royal event as King and Queen... but Willow wishes nothing more than for it be over as soon as possible since all she can look forward to is the plan she and Robert have for the rest of the night.





	Of Royal obligations and a night's promise

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first english fic so bear with me!  
> I love Willow and Robert very much, and I hope I have done them justice. There are light banters but also emotional conversations, and Harry Potter mentions, because it's one of their trademarks!  
> Enjoy!  
> I don’t own any of the characters or anything about the royals and this is just a work written for fun!

\- Oh damn! -  


She turned around, trying for the umpteenth time to reach the zip. She failed miserably, of course, and huffed. If there was one thing she really hated about royal events, it was the dresses. Well, not the dresses themselves, but the whole process of donning them. They were usually too hugging for her taste, so she often felt like she couldn't breathe in them. They also evoked in her the unpleasant feeling of nakedness.  
But that evening what bothered her the most was the fact that said dresses' zips were placed strategically too far away for her hands to reach, as if to mock her.  


The door creaked open behind her.  


Great. Obviously, he had to catch her just when she seemed more likely to prepare for a boxing match, rather than for an evening among aristocrats, diplomats and royals from other countries.  


\- Need any help, Your Majesty? - he asked, amused.  


\- Ah, ah, very funny, Your Majesty - she looked at him, squinting, yet she couldn't help but smile lightly as well. - But yes, please. -  


He came forward then, and slowly and gently zipped her up.  


\- Much obliged - He bowed a little, still smiling in that feline way that she had grown to recognize and secretly adore. He must have caught up on her tension, because he started caressing her arms, up and down in a soothing manner. She closed her eyes and took a breath.  


\- I know these past months have been hard, but I want you to know that you managed it all wonderfully. Just like I knew you would. -

\- I know, I know, but trust me, without you by my side I couldn't have done it. It's just... it all feels like a neverending parade, and it's not like I wasn't prepared, but it's a lot to take in. My life changed. Yes, I was already a part of this world before I even knew you, but then, I was merely an observer. Now that we're married, I'm an active player - he smiled smugly.  


\- What? -  


\- I love that you used the word "player". I mean, you could have said "participant" or "member"... - he trailed off, watching her knowingly. Willow rolled her eyes.  


\- Yeah, well, don't get too excited, but maybe, just maybe, you're rubbing off on me a bit - she conceded. 

His smile grew bigger. - Careful, I might consider this my biggest accomplishment - she smacked his shoulder playfully. - But still, I'm serious. You're a good Queen, Willow. And I know you deserve better than this messed up family, but you know me, I'm selfish, so I'm glad you're stuck with us. I know I have done my fair amount of questionable things, especially to establish my power; that in my decisions, I follow my brain rather than my heart, and I'm still fully convinced that's the best way to rule a country, and yet, here you are: the choice I made with with my mind who then took roots in my heart. I'm so glad you're with me, Willow. -  


She lowered her gaze for a second, and her eyes caught a glimpse of the massive translucent stone on her left finger, and the white gold band that was nestled next to it. She knew Robert. She knew he wasn't perfect. That, like he had said, he had made debatable choices that she had been vocally against to. But in all honesty, she could not find it in her heart to condemn him. He wasn't completely without reason. And besides, the country was at peace now, or at least as much as peace as it could be. And it was under Robert's rule. Because of his decisions.  


\- I think everyone in this family has done a fair amount of questionable things. No one is innocent. -  


\- You are. -  


\- Give me time. I might become worse than you. -  


He chuckled. - I doubt that. -  


\- My point is: I will never always agree with you, and you will never always agree with me. I'd be worried if it was the contrary. But we will compromise. We will talk, and face things together. What I need you to understand is that you are not a bad man, Robert. You are not. I wouldn't be here with you if you were - she paused, letting her words sink in. - And besides, there's this little detail that I love you. -  


\- There is, huh? -  


She nodded.  


\- Right now, though, the real question is: do we really need to go tonight? - she pleaded.  


He sighed, sensing the topic change. - Sadly, yes. The French President is here and I fear that refusing to show up might be a bit impolite. -  


\- Sometimes I really hate that smart head of yours, Your Majesty. -  


\- You don't say. -  


She turned around to face the mirror again. All right, perhaps the dress wasn't that terrible.  
He hugged her from behind, and she had to admit, modesty aside, that they looked good together.  
They looked Royal.  


\- And remember that all the stress and fatigue will be rewarded right afterwards - he murmured softly against her ear. That simple gesture sent warmth and tingles throughout her whole body.  


\- Mmmmmh, now I really wish we didn't have to go, thank you very much. - she secretly rejoiced though. Obviously, she knew they had to attend, but remembering Robert's promise about how they would spend the evening after their royal duties would give her a reason to get through the meeting.  


\- Always happy to be of service, darling. Now, shall we go? The sooner we get there, the sooner we can leave. And let's hope mum keeps most of the guests occupied. Or in alternative, uncle Cyrus entertains them. - 

At that, she heartily laughed.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

\- Their Royal Majesties, King Robert and Queen Wilhelmina Henstridge. -  


She still had to get used to that. The title, the majestic entrances; how the minute they arrived anywhere, they were at the center of the attention until the minute they left. Adding to that, they were still moving their first steps as King and Queen, as an item, so of course the interest in all their moves was doubled.  
Officially, all the clamour was supposed to be a sign of support, but Willow knew, no, they both knew, that the majority was just anxiously waiting for their first faux pas.  
Willow had no intention of letting that happen.  


The President was a meek man, eager to gain the friendship of the English rulers. They discussed politely about future meetings, since the ball was still an informal one, and Willow caught the moment to invite the French First Lady at the palace. Wether the President took it as a simple invitation for his wife to join the Queen for a tea or an invitation for her to be actually more involved in the political, social and economical discussion about their countries, Willow chose to leave it up to his interpretation. She realized he had ultimately gone for the first option and was therefore elated. She secretly smiled.  


She had definitely meant the second.  


Only then she saw Eleanor and Helena coming to join them, and shared with each a knowing glance. Len winked at her in that way that meant "You're handling him well, girl". She smiled wittingly in return.  


While Robert and Helena kept the President talking, Willow and Len spotted Liam, who approached as soon as he saw them. He took two flutes from a waiter's tray and gave them to the girls, then he took one for himself.  


\- Save me from this bunch of ass-licking idiots - he whined after taking a sip.  


\- Be polite Liam. Licking asses is their job. - Len said.  


\- I still don't get why we invited him. No, to be honest, what I really don't understand is how he even got elected. He has no... personality - he really looked disgusted. Willow had to keep herself from laughing.  


\- Still, he's the chosen leader of one of the most powerful European countries. We have to talk with him - she said compassionately, patting Liam on his shoulder. He shrugged.  


\- Anyway, I hope your follow-up compensates for this depressing party. -  


\- Well, yes, the follow-up is actually the only thing that keeps me going - she sighed, taking a sip of her champagne as well. 

Liam eyed her warily. - Meaning what? - 

\- Meaning it's not your bloody business brother. - Len smacked him. Then she eyed her as well. - But, if I had to guess, I'd say our dear brother and sister have plans for the after-party - she raised her eyebrows provocatively.  


\- Ewwwwwww, no! I might have accepted their marriage, but I'm still not ready and most importantly not drunk enough to hear this! -  


\- Oh, grow up! Don' tell me you actually think they knit during the night. -  


\- I did, actually. Thank you for telling me Santa Claus doesnt' exist Len - he said, rolling his eyes.  


\- Guys, I'm here. - 

If it was weird having their sexual life discussed on tabloids, magazines and, Willow was still in shock about that, on tumblr, on various fanforums and even on fanfiction sites, when it was their family who brought it up, it was just creepy. Cyrus seemed to enjoy it particuarly, seizing every opportunity to ask when Willow and Robert would present an heir to England. He teased Liam, Helena (and Willow) about it relentlessly. He tried also with Robert and Eleanor, but with them any provocative intent failed.  


\- But yes, we do have plans. Special plans - she said, after letting a theatrical silence build. Liam groaned and left them. 

Len laughed out loud. - I'm so happy you're my sister - she moved her eyes, and following her gaze, Willow saw that she had spotted Jasper.  


\- Oh, how I love forbidden loves - she said dramatically.  


\- Hush. It's not forbidden anymore. I still can't believe Robert finally approves. I wonder what made him change his mind - she paused, then looked at her. - Or who.-  


\- Who? I have no idea what you're talking about - she responded as if she was talking about the weather, while pretending to look all around the room.  


\- Sure. - Eleanor kept her gaze on Willow. - Well, whoever it was, I hope he... or she, knows that Jasper and I are both thankful. -  


\- I'm sure he... or she, knows it. And is happy for you. -  


Len shook her head, amused. - I'm very, very happy that you are my sister - she repeated.  


\- Me too. - Len left then, and she understood why a moment after.  


\- Good evening. - Robert's smile as he reached her was broad.  


\- It's certainly going to be when I finally collect my promise - she replied suggestively.  


He shook his head, then leaned closer as if to share a secret.  


\- You're incorrigible. -

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

\- Oh, finally - she kicked off her shoes, plopped down on the sofa and let out an exhausted sigh. She woldn't be entirely comfortable until she was out of the dress as well, but she had really needed a moment to reload. She opened only one eye to take a peek at him while he loosened his tie and unbuttoned his jacket.  
Then they knocked at the door.  
She jumped up and opened it. 

\- Your Majesty - the girl curtsied and Willow had to fight the urge to do the same. Robert found it very humorous when she told him that whenever anyone bowed at her, her first instinct was to return the gesture. 

\- Special delivery, as you requested - the girl pushed the tray inside, then curtsied again, and left.  
She pointed a finger at him. - Don't you dare start before me. I have to change because there's no way I can enjoy this while wearing this dress - she warned. 

\- Perhaps this will sound strange to you, but I'm not doing anything dressed like this either - he replied in gentle mockery. 

She squinted at him for a moment and he raised his hands in surrender, then she entered the bathroom and left him behind. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Half an hour later, she felt reborn. 

Freshened up and wearing her favorite cosy pajamas, she smiled at the writing on the shirt. She exited the bathroom and found him already sprawled on their bed, one arm tucked behind his head. He was wearing a white, short-sleeved shirt and a pair of comfy blue sweatpants. She found herself admiring him; after five months since the wedding, she still couldn't believe he was hers. 

When she had met Liam, and consequently entered the world of the royal family, she never would have imagined this outcome. Robert was just a ghost back then, the whisper of a name, revered and so abstract to her. Then, he returned, flesh and bone, and he was suddenly real, and Willow felt so strange trying to reconcile the Prince that he had been with the man she actually got to know. His presence in her life, in her heart, grew more and more, until he became the one person that felt the most real to her. The Prince, became a King, and she, the daughter of a woman who had left the aristocracy to marry for love, entered royalty by marrying for the same reason. Life was full of irony sometimes. 

Never, she could have thought, that she would end up marrying that lost King and love him, flaws and virtues, with all her heart. 

He had once said to her that he'd seen the warmth of unconditional love around him all his life while growing up, without ever truly feeling it.  
Then, she came in, and he felt this strange, soothing sensation whenever he was with her, that he couldn't quite place. He was unsettled at first, at the thought of a feeling he couldn't name and therefore couldn't control.  
But then he understood. 

\- What? - she had asked. 

He had looked at her, so intensely that she had felt his eyes piercing her bare soul. He had gently captured her face with both his hands. 

\- You were the warmth - he had said softly. 

Her heart had gone silent for a moment, and she knew then, that that was a moment she would carry with her forever. 

Back to their room, she found herself beaming at that thought. 

\- Look at you - she was suddenly pulled back to the present by his voice. He extended his free hand to her and she joined him. He kissed her in that soft spot close to her ear that always made her giggle. 

\- I wonder what out dear President would have thought if I had shown up with this - she said, indicating the motto "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." 

He smirked. - Well, as the King I'd say it's probably not the best way to go about diplomacy... - she rolled her eyes and snorted, but he signaled that he had yet to finish. - As a husband, however, I fully approve. I love it when you leave everyone speechless. - 

\- Even if that everyone includes you? - 

\- Especially then. - 

She sought his lips then, and felt him smiling against hers. 

\- Alright, enough small talk. I seem to recall we have something to do - she said, smiling mischeviously. 

\- We do. So... which one first? - he asked, candid.

She turned her head sharply at him, baffled. - What do you mean "which one first?"? The first one, obviously! - she exclaimed, offended. 

\- But the third one is the best! - he protested, even if he was secretly enjoying provoking her. 

She threw a cushion at his face. 

\- You buffoon! How can you say such blasphemies! - he was really having fun now, seeing Willow so flustered. - I agree that Prisoner of Azkaban is the best one, I mean, have you seen Remus Lupin? He's worth the entire saga! But if you do a Harry Potter marathon, you do it properly, and you start form the beginning! Starting from the third! How sick is that?! - she was really dumbfounded, and by then, he was really laughing heartily, so she hit him with her cushion again, but then followed him in his amusement. 

\- Are you laughing at me? - 

\- Ah, Your Majesty, I could not resist. You're so cute when you get angry. - 

\- You're lucky I like you. - 

\- Indeed, I am. - 

There was a moment of stillness before Rober spoke again. - You're beautiful. -  
She raised her head and met his eyes, while her cheeks turned bright pink. He cupped her left one.

\- Seriously. And your surprise whenever I tell you always makes me wonder how you can be so oblivious to it. - 

She shrugged. - It's just that I'm not used to it. It's not that I don't believe you - she caressed his face as well, smiling shyly. For a moment, he looked pensive, then his expression became resolved. 

\- Well, from my point of view, there's only one solution - she looked at him, waiting. - I should tell you more - he said, simply. 

She threw herself at him and they ended up on the floor. 

\- Whoa! Sneek attack! I'm impressed, private Henstridge - she felt his laugh reverberating from his chest through hers. He moved his arms to encircle her on top of him. 

\- Everything alright, Your Majesties? - came a voice from the door. 

\- Fine, James! Just having some tactical training with the King! - she giggled. 

\- The whole palace will be talking about this tomorrow. - 

\- Tomorrow? You underestimate them. I'd say tonight. - 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

After getting back on the bed, The Philosopher's Stone was finally playing on screen, while they enjoyed some noodles coming directly from a little shop in Greenwich. 

\- Don't you just love it when Harry finally reads his letter? I always get chills when Hagrid gives it to him! - 

\- You mean you don't get chills when they enter the Great Hall? Have you heard that music? When I was little, I used to think that at least being King would allow me to turn the Palace into a Hogwarts of sorts. - he smiled at his own words. 

\- Oh, but that's so cute! - she prickled his side with her index. - But what makes it even cuter is that it's coming from a Slytherin! - 

\- I beg your pardon? I thought I had already been sorted into Gryffindor. - 

\- Yeah, well, your personal Sorting Hat didn't know you as well as today. She's changed her mind. You're definitely a Slytherin - she nestled herself in the crook of his arm. - Personally, I prefer it. - 

\- I never took the official test, you know? - 

She rolled her eyes. - The more I discover about you, husband, the more you disappoint me. We have to remedy this. Tomorrow first thing in the morning we're logging in on Pottermore. - 

\- You're such a tyrannical Ravenclaw. - he kissed her forehead. 

They resisted until Hermione and Harry freed Sirius, then, Willow first and Robert next, they fell asleep. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Eleanor burst into their room in the morning and found them still sound asleep. She thought they had probably stayed up until very late, for neither gave even the slightest sign of stirring. 

Willow was hald sprawled on him, her head resting on Robert's chest. He had an arm around her and looked as peaceful and content as Len hadn't seen him in a long time. Willow, in her Harry Potter pajamas, was probably the sweetest thing the Princess had ever seen. She caught a movement on her right and saw that the television was still on. Recognizing Daniel Radcliffe, she smiled, looked at the Royal couple again, and then silently left. 

Well, maybe not knitting, but quite close. 

Liam didn't need to know though, she thought as she left, smiling between herself. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

\- It's gonna be Slytherin. - 

\- You're so annoying. - 

\- Because I am always right. You should know that by now. - 

They waited while Pottermore calculated his results. And then, there it was, a green coloured page that announced "Congratulations on being sorted into Slytherin!". 

\- Ah, ah! You owe me another marathon! - Willow cheered happily, then left a kiss on his lips, catching him from behind. 

\- Perhaps when you'll beat me at chess - he smiled wickedly and stood to kiss her in return. 

She huffed. - You know I'll never beat you. I doubt anyone ever will. If it was polo though, I'd leave you behind with the others to bite the dust. But we had a deal. If I guessed your Hogwarts house, you'd watch something else with me - she reminded him.  
Willow's back was pressed against his desk; there was not even an inch of space between them. She smiled because she knew she had already won, so she kissed him, deeply, entangling her fingers in his hair while one of his hands was on her back and the other on the back of her neck. It sent shivers throughout her whole body. Then his lips moved to her neck as well and she raised her eyes, drowning in the wonderful sensation that filled her. She had never been touched like Robert touched her, never been kissed like he kissed her, with the world disappearing around her. 

She had never loved anyone like she loved him. And she knew that it was the same for him. They were far from perfect, but they had found each other, and somehow, their messed up pieces, when placed together, matched.  


A Ravenclaw and a Slytherin. What a combination. 

When they separated, she had to catch her breath, and Robert's eyes whirled with emotion. 

\- I can't wait to introduce you to the Iron Throne. I think you'll love it - she grinned. 

\- Iron Throne? I already like the sound of it. - 

**Author's Note:**

> Please, let me know what you think, if you liked this, or not, or if you have any advice! It's very important to me! Thanks to everyone who will read, kudos or comment :)


End file.
